kisses gone horribly wrong!
by shima the dark enchantress
Summary: gray and lucy kiss 5 times because of accidents , crazy stalkers and shocks before they began to wonder if they have feelings for each other. and people say natsu is dense! ;) grayxlucy forever.


**hey everyone! **

**thank you for all the wonderful reviews on my other stories :) i was happy for days!**

**hope you enjoy this one!**

**disclaimer : sobs and sighs ... ;)**

* * *

**kisses gone horribly wrong...**

gray didn't know why he did it the first time. honestly! maybe it was the fact that he was really tired, or that she did look really good before he ruined her dress , or simply because he grow bored of being yelled at! so in the middle of her yells he just kissed her fully on the lips. which did efficiently stopped her in the middle of her sentence. gray then let go of her, finally having time to speak.

"geez lucy, chill! will ya? I'll buy you a new dress ok? I'm sorry I spilled food on this one"

"W-w-what…w-why…d-did you d-d-do that?" gray looked at her red face. she looked really embarrassed and shocked. gray smirked to himself. she really was naïve.

"it seemed like the quickest way to stop you're shouting. " after seeing the look on her face. he continued "lucy, relax it was just a kiss."

lucy stood there still in a trance. the sentence not having any effect on her. but it did have an effect on the guild, finally unfazing everyone from their shocked trance. and then gray met consequence in the form of an enraged scarlet haired mage. "THAT WAS HER FIRST KISS YOU IDIOT. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS." and gray did pay for it. he could barely walk for two whole weeks. but still the thought of having her first kiss gave him an odd sense of satisfaction that made it almost worth it!

* * *

in the chaos that happened while erza was beating the crap out of gray, lucy quickly retreated home. gray was loke's best friend after all. he probably kissed a lot of girls before that. there was no surprise he thought of a kiss so easily just to shut someone up! she knew this. and she knew the kiss was almost more friendly than romantic. still she couldn't stop herself from touching her lips remembering how his cool ones felt against them. it didn't help that he was such a damn good kisser. it didn't help that he didn't wear any shirts while kissing her and it absolutely didn't help that she had a huge crush on him.

* * *

after the first time, it took gray a ridiculously amount of work to get lucy to stop avoiding him. she was pretty damn good at that. but after lots of sweet talking and stalking and apologizing she finally got over the fact that he had "stolen her first kiss!" after that they did pretty much return to normal, though gray –smugly- did caught lucy staring at his lips a few times but afraid of angering her again he didn't tease her about it.

the second time happened by pure accident. well almost! the guild was in chaos as usual. and as he was retreating from an enraged erza , he bumped into something and as he turned back he lost his balance and fell on top of it , only to discover it was lucy!

their faces was a few inches apart and she was blushing madly . she looked really cute with those shocked huge brown eyes and red cheeks and pink lips that gray knew- from experience- were really soft. she opened her mouth probably to yell something but he instead decided to take that as an invitation. and kissed her _again!_

he just couldn't stop himself, he was on top of her and she looked pretty damn cute and then she opened those soft pink lips! how could he resist?

the kiss was cut very short as he heard the voice of his death from an scarlet haired mage "GRAY!"

he immediately stood up and pulled lucy up with him since she seems to be too startled to move.

"GRAY! THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT YOU DID. PREAPARE YOURSELF FOR THE PUNISHMENT."

as gray was shaking with fear, mira said "erza I think it was just an accident."

erza stopped to consider her words when lucy opened her mouth. gray waited for her to tell erza it was not an accident and sentence him to dead. instead she said "mira is right erza. it was just an accident. gray didn't do anything wrong."

"ok lucy if you say so ." gray looked at lucy with open mouth. there was no way she didn't realize the fact that he had kissed her on purpose then why…? well for now he would just be happy that he was still alive. when lucy turned to look at him . he gave her a big happy smile and just as he was about to thank her she practically ran from the guild. what the hell?

* * *

lucy sat in her tub but even the cold shower didn't calm her heart or un-blush her cheeks. damn that gray. he was too irresistible! the kiss and then the smile he gave her…! she was being pathetic letting him kiss her whenever he got the chance. especially since gray obviously didn't feel the same way otherwise he couldn't act so calm just after they kissed! she was frustrated so she decided to do what any mature young woman would do. she decided to not see gray for as long as she could.

* * *

gray couldn't take it anymore. lucy had not come to the guild for 2 weeks! natsu , erza , levy and mira all had gone to visit her and she told them that she needed time to work on her novel. gray had gone to visit her about ten times but she never let him in. sometimes she pretended she was in the shower and couldn't open the door or that she was out even though he could see her shadow moving! gray didn't exactly need her to let him in but he was trying to be a gentleman! especially since he knew she was not coming to guild to avoid him.

fortunately no one else had made the connection but he knew that it all started since he kissed her the second time. he was starting to really regret it now! of course it had felt pretty damn good. – amazing even!- but he really missed lucy now. he had to fix it. and it would take more than just apologies!

about an hour later, he opened lucy's door using an ice key. she was in the kitchen so he sat on the coach waiting for her.

"yo!"

"GRAY…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

gray ignored her outburst and her blushed cheeks. "lucy I know you've been avoiding me" he said as he stood in front of her.

"I-i-i wasn't a-avoiding you." gray raised an eyebrow. she really had to work on her lying.

"look lucy I'm really sorry that I kissed you. I really miss you at the guild. so please accept my apology and here." he said as he dropped a box in her surprised hands.

"what's this ?" she said curiously as she opened it. it was a necklace of a little silver pen. there was a little lucy carved on the side of it. she stared at it unable to say anything.

"it's just an apology gift. you know I thought since you want to be a writer and all … you know…" he ran his hands throw his hair sheepishly. before she could form any rational thought she throw her hands around his neck and kissed him.

maybe it was how sweet his gift was or how cute he looked. she didn't know exactly but it just felt right at the moment! but then the moment past and she realized what she had done. she – very awkwardly- change their position to a hug. she was blushing madly and he was completely shocked.

"thank you gray. that's the sweetest gift anyone has ever bought for me." she said completely ignoring the fact that she had just kissed him.

"em..yeah sure you're welcome. so you're coming back to guild now?" gray asked. he wasn't sure what just happened but he couldn't risk asking now that lucy was finally back to normal.

"yeah… I know I was being childish. anyway gray will you help me put this on?"

gray took the necklace and as she gathered her hair put it on. he resisted the urge to hug her from behind. and immediately ran from the apartment. "so… see you at the guild luce. "

that was the third time.

* * *

the fourth time was ridiculous. lucy confronted her after everyone had exchange gifts looking for an explanation "where is my gift gray?"

"but I just bought you a gift a few weeks ago!" gray said with a smirk.

"that was an apology gift where is my Christmas gift?" gray looked at her amused. considering how embarrassed she was when confronted with kisses and romance she was too un-embarrassed now that she rudely asked him-ordered him- for a gift.

"I was out of gift ideas! I bought that necklace for Christmas after I thought for months what to buy you! how was I suppose to come up with something else in such a short time?"

"oh. you thought for months what to buy me? that's very…thoughtful of you gray thank you." lucy said with a blushed face.

gray sighed with relief thinking he was out of the hook when she continued "but I still want my Christmas gift."

he walked to the bar with lucy following him and nagging for a gift with a childish pout. and damn did she look cute! it was then he ran into an invisible barrier. "what the…?" he and lucy were surrounded by runes, unable to get out.

"aww the first mistletoe victims. such a cute couple." mira said from behind them.

gray looked at the ceiling. damn there really was a little mistletoe there hidden very well.

"now hurry up and kiss. you can't get out unless you do" everyone in the guild looked at them waiting.

"no way" lucy said "you got to be kidding me!" well now gray felt a bit insulted. the kisses couldn't have been that bad!

"it's not like you haven't done it before" said cana to a red lucy as everyone laughed.

"come on luce. let's get this over with." he said as he approached a retreating lucy.

"you know if you want a girl to kiss you should something at least a bit more romantic " lucy said with short breaths as she hit the runes. gray put his hands on both sides of her and leaned forward and then hesitated . almost as if waiting for permission. and then to his surprise and delight, lucy closed her eyes and gray kissed her for the fourth time. it was a tentative and short kiss different from the last shocked, accidental ones.

* * *

the fifth time gray admitted, he was being a total jerk.

it was a months later and things were a bit awkward between them. gray was frustrated all the time. he felt like he should be near lucy but this time he couldn't apologize since it wasn't his fault and since lucy had – in a way- gave him permission to kiss her. though he actually did consider apologizing just to make things go back to normal but he didn't know what to say! they both knew the awkwardness this time wasn't because lucy was upset at him it was something else and no matter how much gray thought he couldn't realize what it was.

and so he wasn't in a good mood when it started. he knew he was being stalked even though the girl was really good. but gray had a lot of practice, after all juvia stalked him for what? more than a year before she finally started dating lyon! he tried to talk with her several times but she just blushed and disappeared. he tried to ditch her but she was oddly skilled in finding him! he even yelled that he had a girlfriend but it didn't seem to have any effect. it was getting annoying. at least juvia was a nakama! this one was a complete stranger and it all got worse when one day he arrived at guild and encountered everyone's weird stares.

he was in a rare good mood since he hadn't seen the stalker all morning but now he could smell trouble.

"hey. what's wrong?" he asked his guildmates , but everyone specially the girls seemed to avoid him.

mira sighed and said "I thought now that loke was gone we didn't have to handle crazy fangirls so much." she was sitting with cana , erza and lucy on the table beside him.

"what?" asked gray confused as he leaned on their table. . cana drunk as always was the one who took pity on him

"you're girlfriend just barged in here. trash-talked us all and threatened to kill any girl who went near you. real crazy that one!"

"I'm not crazy." said the girl who now gray could see sat in the guild. lucy said "yeah and then she refused to leave" she seemed super pissed. as if she wasn't already angry enough at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he asked the stalker, enraged. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP STALKING ME"

the crazy girl pouted "don't yell at me."

"I TOLD YOU I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND"

"I don't believe you. You're just being shy."

and then gray exploded. he really isn't proud of what he did next!

he grabbed one of his guild mates from behind him and turned around. he was relieved to see it was lucy. erza would have killed him. and then he kissed her for the fifth time.

and then he forgot the crazy stalker and the guild.. he forgot everything as for the first time he kissed her with all his passion. and she answered. she kissed him back. he didn't see the stalker crying and running from the guild. he didn't hear the whistles and giggles around them . he just kissed lucy and realized how much he had really miss her.

and everything was perfect until lucy snapped back to reality and jerked away so suddenly gray almost fell down.

"DID YOU JUST KISS ME TO GET RID OF YOU'RE CRAZY FANGIRL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? "

gray was still too astonished from the kiss to say anything. lucy looked at him for a few seconds and then she ran from the guild. he tried to go after her when he was stopped by a hand in a armor.

"you! you are not going anyway" titania said with a calmness hundred times scarier than her shouts.

and then gray realized the depth of his trouble when he saw the scarlet haired girl in purgatory armor beside satin soul. and none of them look happy.

* * *

gray was hurt all over. "why were you such a jerk to her?" erza said as she hit him on the head. they had beat the crap out of him but erza still wasn't satisfied.

"you are so dense."

"I…"

"do you really not see how she feels about you?"

"i…what?"

"do you even care about her? isn't she you're nakama? do you have any feeling whatsoever for her?"

something snapped inside him "I LOVE HER" he said and was really shocked. but apparently he was the only one surprised.

"of course you do you thickheaded idiot. I can't believe it took you so much to realize it."

"ha?" gray asked her wondering if something was wrong with his hearing.

"so? are you gonna go after her?" erza asked as she cracked her knuckles making gray run out of the guild as fast as he could.

he went to find the girl he loved.

* * *

the sixth time was different. for one it was the only time he was fully dressed. it was the first time none of them suffered from an emotional trauma and it was the first time he wasn't afraid of being killed by a certain fairy queen. it happened outside the restaurant they were just kicked off from because of the ice mage's certain habit! – stripping is not acceptable in fancy restaurants- . in front of the cinema where the movie they had went to watch was sold out, under rain after a date that would be a disaster for most people, gray kissed her for the sixth time. and it was perfect.

* * *

**let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
